Smash Attack
by E-Dragons
Summary: The fighters of Super Smash Bros., as well as other video game characters, go on spectacular adventures of action and comedy in various environments. Stopping the likes of Bowser, Ganondorf, and other foes. Just having fun outside of their Smash battles.
1. Heroes Unite! (Part 1)

"Woo-hoo!" called an acrobatic hero, flipping off a floating platform and dashing toward a castle. The hero was dressed in detailed overalls, covering the red shirt underneath. During the hero's dash, a brown chestnut with feet called a Goomba was walking toward him.

"Hee!" the hero exclaimed while jumping on the Goomba's head, causing it to vanish. It was now very apparent that this was an individual known as Mario, the mascot of Nintendo. The plumber leaped over a pit in order to reach the castle. Running in, Mario was greeted by King Koopa himself, commonly known as Bowser. Behind Bowser was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach.

"Mario!" said Peach in joy.

"Give-a back-a Peach!" called out Mario.

"She's mine, Mario. You can't have her!" snapped back the villainous turtle. With that, he breathed a single fireball that descended to Mario at an average speed. Mario sidestepped the fireball, and begun a sprint to Princess Peach. Bowser grabbed Mario before he could reach his target.

"You won't get her back. I won't let you!" Bowser performed Koopa Klaw, moving through the air and crashing back in the ground, while sending Mario flying into the nearest wall. After stopping the impact with his feet, the plumber leaped back to Bowser. Falling short, Mario pulled out a Cloud Flower, transforming into Cloud Mario. Bowser was stunned as a cloud appeared under Mario's feet, serving as a platform.

Mario did one more jump, landing on Bowser's head and stunning him once more. The only difference was, this time was literal. Bowser stumbled to the ground, and was horrified as he was picked up by his tail, spun around, and hurled far away in Mario's signature throw.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried the Koopa in defeat. Meanwhile, in Hyrule Castle, another battle was occuring. This fight was between an elf-like creature with an attire consisting of a green tunic and a floppy green cap, known as Link, and a bulky man of darkness known as Ganondorf.

Link displayed his archer skills by firing a trio of bomb arrows at Ganon. Laughing evilly, Ganon disappeared in a flame of darkness. Link was confused until his neck was trapped in the arm of his opponent, reappearing behind the hero in another flame of darkness.

Link realized that defeating this foe would be difficult. Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power, and was immune to all non-holy attacks. However, Link did have one holy weapon in his arsenal. Thinking distantly of the weapon, he snapped back to his senses when he was tossed to the wall and met with a blast of darkness.

Link attempted to block the darkness using his Hylian Shield, but it was too much, overwhelming him. Ganondorf pulled out his trident and rushed forward. Link barely got up, and drew a sword, rushing to meet Ganon in the middle of the room. The trident and the sword clashed, with the sword knocked away and Link tumbling to the ground.

"Hahahaha! Once I get you out of the way, I can receive anything I want!" said Ganon.

"And once I get you out of the way, everything will be the way it should!" returned Link, actually speaking words for once. Now, it was time. It was time to pull out the aforementioned weapon: the Master Sword. This blade had legendary power, and shone as it was drawn from Link's hilt.

After slightly hopping back, Link and Ganondorf rushed toward each other again, attacking with the weapons in their hands. The Gerudo's trident was destroyed, and the room shone with a bright light that would cause anyone to shield their eyes.

"I sense victory," said the Princess Zelda softly to herself a few floors down.

The next battle shown had combatants of a tiny pink puffball, and a penguin wielding a hammer. King Dedede, the penguin, used the Super Dedede Jump move to leap high into the air, crashing and sending stars flying on either side. Kirby, the pink puffball, inhaled one of the stars, and used Star Spit to send it back and harm Dedede. Dedede used his forward smash attack in an attempt to whack the puffball, but it failed when Kirby inhaled the hammer mid-charge. Through a swallow, Kirby received a headband and a hammer of his own. He was now known by the subtitle of Hammer Kirby.

Kirby lit his hammer on fire, and thrust it up in a powerful Hammer Flip. This attack was utilized not once, not twice, but thrice, each time dealing heavy damage to Dedede. Dedede materialized another hammer in his gloved hands, and charged his forward smash. Unexpectedly, in substitution of the hammer swing, Dedede did a kick, knocking the Hammer ability out of Kirby.

Dedede now used his own version of Inhale. He didn't copy any abilities, but he spat Kirby out as a star and hurt him.

"Let's see just how strong you are without the Invincibility Candy I stole, Kirby!" Dedede tossed a time bomb at his archenemy. Kirby inhaled the bomb to gain another Copy Ability, Bomb Kirby. Kirby created a bomb and threw it in an arch at the king. Using his massive mallet, Dedede hit the bomb back. Kirby kicked the bomb, sending it back. Dedede hit the bomb, sending it back.

A round of ping pong had begun as the fighters were desperately evading the bomb and sending it back. This explosive had a timer, and as a result, would detonate in less than ten seconds. Kirby had the bomb. Seven seconds. Six seconds. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Dedede had the bomb. BOOM!

Smoke flew as the scene transferred to a grassy field. On the edge of a cliff, a yellow rat was sleeping. Nearby the rat, there were a few more, roaming around and practicing their ability to emit electricity. These rats were of a species known as Pikachu. They were quite peaceful, until a pinkish purplish humanoid creature known as Mewtwo teleported in with Teleport.

"You will all know the wrath of my psychic power! Bow to me!" said Mewtwo, who was currently demonstrating one of its psychic powers. This was psychic communication. Each Pikachu in the area was made alert of the situation. Even the sleepy Pikachu woke up to witness the attack. Mewtwo fired a wave of psychic energy called Psychic. The Pikachu all dashed to avoid it. The Pikachu that had been previously sleeping put his battle face on; he was a strong Pikachu, and was always the one to protect his friends and family.

Mewtwo used Thunder, sending a thunderbolt down from the sky. The Pikachu blocked the attack with a Thunder of his own, then used a second bolt to attack the psychic being. Mewtwo used a forcefield called Protect to block the Thunder. From Protect, it controlled every Pikachu in the area, including the one that was his opponent.

"I have commandeered you all. None of you can stand up to my power." In a lucky break, the cliff the fighting Pikachu had napped on collapsed, with Pikachu tumbling and bumping his head on rocks. These bumps snapped Pikachu out of the mind control.

"This was a lot easier than I thought," said Mewtwo.

"Pika!" Pikachu used Quick Attack to run up the cliff, and attacked using Electro Ball. Mewtwo, paralyzed by the Electro Ball, became angry as Pikachu shook his allies to wake them up.

"PIIIIIIIKAAAAAAA!" yelled Pikachu as loud as possible. Mewtwo was almost as confused as it could make his opponent. The shout became clear as hundreds, thousands, millions of Pikachu surrounded the psychic foe from every corner. Each Pikachu charged up with electricity. The sky was ripe with intensity as the rats flew through the air, combining their Volt Tackles to launch Mewtwo far away.

Bowser, Ganondorf, Dedede, and Mewtwo all landed in Onett. They clashed heads in front of the drugstore. Standing up, they brushed themselves off.

"Uh. That pesky Mario, always foiling my plans," said Bowser.

"Who do you think you're talking about? Link is horrible, Mario just seems like a pebble," replied Ganon.

"Mario in action is quite the pest."

"Foolish Pikachu always get in my way."

"That Kirby's a menace!"

"I see something we all have in common. Nintendo's heroes. They're all too strong for us," mediated Mewtwo. "Let's do something about it."

"Agreed. But what?" asked King Dedede.

"I don't care what it is, count me out. I'm too strong for the likes of you," rejected Ganon, walking away.

"Stay down." Mewtwo used telekinesis to pin the Gerudo to the ground.

"I'm staying out of this." Ganondorf grew, and became at least five times as ugly as he was before. His monstrous hair lengthened, and the king bent on all fours, transforming into his tusked pig form, Beast Ganon. Ganon leaped forward, sending Mewtwo soaring high into the sky and knocking Bowser and Dedede down in the process. Mewtwo used Teleport to return.

"Yes, yes. We can use that," it said. Bowser and Dedede, puzzled, exchanged glances as Mewtwo floated closer to the kings.

"Listen to this." A sign fell on it. "Ow."


	2. Heroes Unite! (Part 2)

Mario and his twin brother, Luigi, were having a jumping contest in Mushroomy Kingdom. Ten floating platforms were stacked on top of each other in a fashion comparable to stairs, only with enough space in between each stair for the brother to jump into. Mario went first, landing on the third platform.

"Woo-hoo! Beat that!" taunted the red brother. The green brother leaped upwards three platforms, same as Mario. However, in reference to _Melee_, Luigi bounced on Mario's head, landing another three platforms up.

"So you wanna play footstool jump, le?" said Mario, hopping to bounce on Luigi's head. An unseen force dragged Luigi away, resulting in Mario faceplanting on the platform.

In the Hyrule Castle, the Princess Zelda was sitting on her throne, playing a harp. Sensing a force behind her, she gasped before being taken by said force.

Meta Knight and his warriors, the Meta-Knights, were flying on Battleship Halberd. Captain Vul darted in from another room, flailing his arms.

"Sir, grar! We've got trouble!" informed Vul. The Dimensional Cape on Meta Knight's back split into a pair of wings, that Meta Knight utilized to hover forth and see the threat. A massive blob of darkness coated Meta Knight. The Meta-Knights squabbled in panic, as their leader had vanished.

Pikachu, his family, Jigglypuff, and his family were sitting in a cave, having a meal. A noise of suction was heard, and the creatures shivered. Jigglypuff was caught in a vacuum effect, and sucked away.

"PIKA!" Pikachu left the cave to rescue his friend, puzzled as the pink puffball was gone.

"He's gone!" The scene cut to Green Greens. The Meta-Knights were requesting help from Kirby, explaining Meta Knight's kidnapping.

"Poyo." The Meta-Knights led Kirby into Halberd, and they took off to save Meta Knight. Their quest took them to Hyrule, the closest location present when the battleship was running low on fuel. Kirby and the Meta-Knights left the ship, only to be greeted by an elf attached to balloons, floating upwards.

"Hello, hello! Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-limpah! What might you fine gentlemen, and gentlewomen be in pursuit of?" pondered Tingle.

"Have you seen a small, masked swordsman?" Mace Knight asked.

"None of us are women," commented Javelin Knight.

"A small, masked swordsman you ask for? Then a large, bearded swordsman you shall get! Just follow my balloon path!" Tingle dropped a map wide enough to cover all eight Meta-Knights, as well as Kirby. Taped to the map were nine red balloons, weighed down by the thick map.

"Quite an odd way to travel," spoke Blade Knight. "Just make sure you keep your weapons away from your balloons."

"Whoops, too late," said the embarrassed Trident Knight, showing a popped balloon. The Kirby characters all untied one balloon from the map, and retied the strings around themselves. The heroes followed the map, traveling using their balloons. Blade Knight and Javelin Knight were carrying Trident Knight, while Kirby carried the map.

Down below, Link was riding his trusty steed, Epona, in pursuit of his princess. He used speed boosts to advance quicker.

"Ganondorf can't be at it again. I just defeated him. This must be another force. Bowser, maybe?" wondered Link. He rode to Mushroomy Kingdom, and saw Mario. "Hey, Mario. Have you been keeping up with Bowser?"

"Not-a really."

"I think he might have taken Zelda."

"My brother's-a gone, and I don't le know where he is."

"Luigi. We've both got our loved ones missing. No coincidences, I'm guessing."

"Wanna give-a me one of your items so I can le fight this force? Magic Armor? Magic Boomerang? Magic Cape?"

"Nice try. And don't you already have a boomerang?"

"Yes-a. But it isn't magic."

"Hop on." Mario climbed onto Epona, and joined the search. The balloon path that Kirby and the Meta-Knights followed took them to an abandoned prison.

"Kirby, why don't you go in and investigate?" suggested Axe Knight. In agreement, Kirby ran into the prison. He spotted Giga Bowser, Beast Ganon, Masked Dedede, and Mega Mewtwo X, all conversing while positioned in front of a jail cell containing an unconscious Luigi, Zelda, Meta Knight, and Jigglypuff.

"Are you sure they're coming? It's been hours!" complained Dedede.

"Stop acting like a buffoon and wait," said Mewtwo. Kirby made a break for it and left the prison.

"Kirby, where are you going?" asked Blade Knight. Kirby kept running. It was a very electrical rat he was searching for, and that rat he found. Kirby met up with Pikachu in Hyrule, and motioned for him to follow. Returning to the prison, Pikachu was made aware of the current situation. He needed a way to rescue his best friend, yet it seemed impossible. He was going up against the transformations of four of the greatest Nintendo villains, and was seriously behind in power.

Mario and Link had searched all of both the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule. Exhausted and clueless, they rested under a tree in the former.

"We just need a sign," Link said. Blowing in the wind, a small piece of paper flew into Link's face. Mario and Link read the words on the paper.

_Meet us at the abandoned prison. We have your brother, among others. _

"Us? That can't le be good."

"We have to get ready. Whoever these guys are, they must have both Luigi and Zelda. Collect some of your power-ups, and let's go."

Kirby's small and squishy body came in handy. It allowed him to slip between the bars of the prison cell and reach the kidnapped victims. Kirby shook Meta Knight to wake him.

"Kirby? What's going on?" Zelda, Luigi, and Jigglypuff all awakened as well. "I'll get us all out of here using the powers of my Dimensional Cape." The Dimensional Cape was gone.

"Hey, what's up with that ruckus?" asked Bowser.

"We're in-a trouble!" said Luigi.

"You've got that right. You are in trouble," said Bowser.

"And so are you." In one fierce leap, Epona carried Mario and Link into the prison.

"You've finally arrived. Now face the devastation of our ultimate forms!" spoke Mewtwo.

"I'm starting to think-a we're the ones in le trouble," trembled Mario after post-observing the villains' transformations. Bowser lunged forth at the plumber, and slashed him using his claw. Mario hopped forward in an attempt to attack, until being smacked by the Giga Koopa's tail. Giga Bowser kneeled and grasped Mario in his jaws, with Mario's arms the only thing keeping him from being devoured whole.

Link tossed his Magic Boomerang at Beast Ganon, having no effect on the animalistic fiend. Ganon roared, emitting a burst of darkness covering Link and dropping him to the ground. Masked Dedede fired three missiles from his metallic hammer. Kirby inhaled one missile, but the other two exploded on his forehead, causing him to swallow it. Dedede used a flamethrower from his hammer, sending Kirby against the wall.

Mega Mewtwo teleported around in an X shape four times. Pikachu charged up Skull Bash, launching himself at the psychic foe. Mewtwo floated upward, causing Pikachu to crash into the wall. Mewtwo grabbed the rat by his tail, flung him into the ground, and unleashed Shock Wave. The wave cracked the ground, trapping Pikachu's head in a small crater.

"Pathetic. That's what you guys are," said Ganon.

"You may think you've got us down, but it's just the opposite. We'll always triumph over you, no matter what," said Link, breaking free from Ganon's darkness. "Transformations, now!"

Mario pulled out a Mega Mushroom, a large mushroom with a yellow top and red spots. He ate the mushroom, growing into Mega Mario. Link put on a mask with markings on it, changed into gray clothes, and drew a sword as tall as he was. Link was now Fierce Deity Link. Kirby showcased a red fruit, absorbing it afterward. His color became rainbow, and he transformed into Hypernova Kirby. Pikachu pulled out a Thunder Stone, and absorbed it. He became orange, and grew a few inches. He was now Raichu.

"Rai! Chu!"

"Ahh! What do we do now?" said Dedede in fear.

"They're overrated. Let's wipe them out," said Bowser. Mega Mario fought Beast Ganon. Ganon pounced as an attack, but Mario dodged it. Mario grabbed the beast, hurling him outside and running after him. Beast Ganon shot a beam of darkness from his mouth, that Mario sidestepped, before dashing forth and bonking Ganon on the head as hard as possible. The bonk had no effect.

"You can't defeat me without a non-holy attack. It's impossible!"

"Mario!" Link tossed Mario the legendary Master Sword. Placing the blade in between two knuckles, Mega Mario threw a holy punch, damaging Ganon and reverting him to his normal form.

Fierce Deity Link fought Mega Mewtwo X. Link projected a sword beam. Mewtwo used Light Screen to enhance his resistance, yet it didn't do much against the beam. Mewtwo used Protect, creating a forcefield around himself. Link fired a blue beam from the sword, but it was blocked by the forcefield. Link pulled out his Magic Cape, tying it around his neck. He went invisible.

"Huh?" wondered Mewtwo. Link took off the cape when he was inside Protect, able to surpass the forcefield using intangibility.

"Goodbye." Link finished off Mewtwo with a final sword slash.

Hypernova Kirby was fighting Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser launched a beam of darkness, yet it was inhaled by the puffball and spit back into the turtle's face. Bowser resorted to a trio of fireballs. Once Kirby opened his lips to inhale, Bowser stepped on him. He thought he had the puffball beat, until his entire leg was sucked up into Kirby's stomach. Kirby spit Bowser far away.

Raichu fought Masked Dedede. He used Thunder Wave in an attempt to paralyze, but Dedede used Super Dedede Jump to evade it, burying Raichu during landing. Raichu used Dig, tunneling into the ground. Dedede fired missiles into the tunnel, surprised when met with Raichu's Volt Tackle from behind. The penguin fell into the hole dug by Raichu, who used Thunder, striking the penguin.

Mario, Kirby, and Link dropped their transformations, making their way to the cave containing their friends and family. Raichu found a key and unlocked the door.

"Glad-a that's all over. It was smelly in there," said Luigi. With the day saved, the characters departed to their homes.


	3. Pit and the Case of the Missing Bow

An angel, Pit, wandered through a strange land. What was strange about this land is the fact that it was constructed completely of hamburgers.

"HAAAAMBUURGERS!" Pit's mouth stretched open as he stuffed his lips with the sandwiches. Every hamburger in his sight was gobbled down into the vortex of his stomach. In six seconds, the land was gone. A massive hamburger floated in the sky. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMBURGEEER!"

Pit's wings flapped as he used Power of Flight to take off towards the monstrosity of deliciousness.

"Pit, wake up," said the hamburger, morphing into a giant Palutena head. "Pit? Pit?" The angel crashed into Palutena, awaking from his dream. "Pit, you've got a Smash match to get to."

"When?"

"Right now."

"In the middle of the night?"

"It's 6:09. You slept in."

"AAAH!" cried Pit, crashing from his bed, and glancing at his nightstand. "Hey, where's my-"

"Hurry, you're nine minutes late!" Pit stumbled throughout his room, making his way to the Ω form of Balloon Fight.

"It's a team battle," quickly greeted Little Mac. "We're fighting Yoshi and Wario."

**3\. 2. 1. GO!**

"Hey, where's your-" started Little Mac, before smacked by Wario on the Wario Bike. Pit jumped to dodge the bike, but Yoshi used Egg Throw to knock him out of the sky. Little Mac charged up a Straight Lunge, and punched into Wario, destroying the bike. Wario grabbed the boxer and used the back throw, sending him to the ledge.

Yoshi landed, attacking Pit using his forward smash. Pit spot dodged, but Yoshi grabbed the angel, spitting him forward.

"Use your smashes!" ordered Little Mac. Wario down tilted him four times, knocking him off and resulting in his KO. Little Mac reappeared on his platform. "Projectiles, dude! Hold them back!" came out another order.

"But I don't-" said Pit, being gimped and KO'd by Yoshi Bomb. Wario mounted the Wario Bike, riding back and forth. Pit and Little Mac dropped from their respective platforms. Mac delivered his neutral attack to Yoshi, and Pit collided with Wario on his motorcycle, with Upperdash Arm. The arm attack was cancelled, and Wario's opponents were knocked away.

The dinosaur made a safe landing on the ledge. Cautiously, Mac approached the dinosaur. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Mac charged a down smash, surprised when Yoshi used Egg Lay, turning him into an egg, and dropping downward. Wario rode the motorcycle in pursuit of Little Mac, leaping off the vehicle and hitting hard with Corkscrew. Mac fell to his defeat.

**PLAYER 3 DEFEATED.**

Mimicking the flutter jump, Yoshi d-aired Pit. Pit attempted to attack, but it failed. He grabbed Yoshi and b-threw him, met with a Chomp right afterward. Wario spit the angel forward, with Yoshi capitalizing with an f-air. Wario jumped off the ledge, delivering a down air. Yoshi followed the fighters, finishing off Pit with Yoshi Bomb.

**GAME!**

**THE WINNER IS…GREEN TEAM!**

Wario and Yoshi celebrated their victory with Wario's victory theme, while Pit and Little Mac clapped. After the match, Pit and Little Mac began to converse.

"What was that?" yelled Little Mac in anger.

"Disaster, that's what it was," said Doc Louis, walking in.

"It's all because I lost my bow. No arrows, no smashes, no nothing," replied Pit.

"If that's what's going to hold you back, then we need to find it. When's the last place you saw the thing?" asked Mac.

"Just this morning. Next to my bed. I woke up, and there it was…n't."

"Come on, soldiers," said Louis, leading Mac and Pit to the angel's room. Palutena arrived.

"What's up?"

"The soldier lost his archery," replied Doc Louis.

"The Palutena Bow? You don't need that thing. There are plenty of other bows you could use instead."

"You don't understand. I _do _need that thing. It's my signature weapon. It resembles me better than anything else."

"Really? I thought the thing to represent you better than anything else would be a hamburger," joked Doc Louis. Palutena giggled.

"I won't rest until I find that bow." Pit set off on a searching journey.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried Little Mac, following after the angel.

"So, I heard you used to be a boxer," said Palutena, placing her arm around Louis' shoulder, and stroking his chest romantically.

"First stop, Reaper Fortress!" explained Pit, as he and Little Mac slowly entered a castle of bones. "Watch out for the Great Reaper. His scythe can be fatal."

The angel and the boxer stepped throughout the castle, casually dodging Reapers and their summons, Reapettes. Eventually, the heroes arrived at a large stone wall.

"I'll punch it down."

"Save your strength for a fight. I've got this, just stand back." Pit showcased the Crusader Blade, projecting a massive star to destroy the stone wall. Pit and Little Mac hopped into the room. "Great Reaper, return my Palutena Bow immediately, or I'll attack!" warned Pit. However, nobody was in sight. Little Mac dashed around, checking the room for the lost weapon.

"No signs of the thing. Guess you were wrong."

"Wrong once. Come on, let's find somewhere else to look."

Thunder Cloud Temple was the next destination. After the initial defeat a few years back of its ruler, Phosphora, the temple was destroyed.

"Guess Phosphora fixed the place back up." A bolt of lightning struck, just two feet behind Pit. "Run." Evading a multitude of strikes, Pit and Little Mac dashed, finally entering the temple, seeing Phosphora levitating and watching.

"What do you want?" asked Phosphora.

"I know you have my bow. Now give it back, or I shoot!" threatened Pit, pulling out the Hedgehog Claws. Pit launched a ceaseless barrage of shots from the claws, which Phosphora teleported to dodge. Using a bolt, Phosphora knocked Pit down.

"You're so unnecessary. I don't even have your dumb bow, silly."

"Then why did you attack us outside?" asked Little Mac.

"I never did that."

"No playing dumb. You tried to shock us!" said Pit, getting up.

"No, it's just stormy at Thunder Cloud Temple. Now get make haste and go away."

Shocked by jolts of electricity from Phosphora's fingers, Pit and Little Mac were shooed. Nowhere else to search, they continued the quest on the Space Pirate Ship. This vehicle, utilized primarily for the theft of constellations, was piloted by the Space Pirate Captain, along with the Space Pirates. Pit and Mac held a meeting with said captain.

"Gentlemen, make this quick, please. We were just about to rob ourselves the Capricorn."

"Pit's missing his signature bow, and he thinks you have it," Little Mac said.

"Pretty much that, except I _know_ you have it," contributed Pit.

"I don't have it," replied the captain.

"You _thought_ he had it, but he doesn't. Can we get out of here already?" said Mac.

"I don't know if he's telling the truth or not," said Pit. An army of Space Pirates gathered in front of their captain, preparing to attack. "Okay, he's telling the truth. Just one last thing I have to do before we leave." Pit assembled Daybreak, creating an assault on the captain in the form of a purple beam. "Don't mess with our stars."

Later, a stumped Pit and Little Mac sat in Palutena's Temple.

"I just don't understand, I really don't. Who took the bow, and why?" wondered Pit. An ominous laugh revealed the answer.

"You," said Little Mac, identifying the culprit as Wario.

"Just afraid I'd lose in the match today, of course. Nothing personal." Wario hopped onto his trusty Wario Bike, riding away with the Palutena Bow around his shoulder.

"Go on ahead, Mac. Palutena, grant me the Power of Flight!" Nothing happened. "Palutena? Palutena." Unbeknownst to Pit, the goddess was on a hot date with Doc Louis.

"So, Doc, what's your loss record in professional boxing?" said the goddess.

"0 losses, baby! And please, call me Jerome."

Pit and Little Mac squandered after the yellow fiend. They made their way through the shops and alleys of Skyworld in a wild goose chase.

"I have an idea!" said Little Mac. "Just hold him back."

Pit equipped a grenade, lobbing it with great aim at Wario. The explosion stopped Wario in his tracks. Little Mac punched the ground, erecting a lengthy crack spanning several meters. The Wario Bike, in addition to the Palutena Bow, fell into the crack.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" sobbed Pit, kneeling to sulk about his lost weapon.

"Look, Pit, I'm sorry. You have other weapons, don't you? I've seen you use them a lot today, now why don't you…" apologized Little Mac. Unexpectedly, Bandana Waddle Dee climbed out of the crack, holding the Palutena Bow.

"Bonnie, you returned!" Pit somersaulted to retrieve his weapon, inadvertently knocking Dee back into the crack in the process.

"You named her? I mean, it? Just to let you know, I'm seriously regretting helping you after this," said Little Mac.


	4. Let's Race!

"On your mark…" started Donkey Kong, standing on a small rocky hill in F-Zero track Mist Flow. Preparing to race were veteran Captain Falcon, as well as bounty hunter Samus Aran, flying from above in her Gunship. "Get set…"

"Wait!" A tank colored with blue and white drove up. The tank parked next to the Blue Falcon, vehicle of Captain Falcon. Popping out of the tank was Fox McCloud, a vixen from space. "I can race too, right? Right? Right? Right? Right?"

"Okay, you can race," said Falcon, annoyed.

"On your mark, get set…" began Donkey Kong once again.

"Wait!" An airborne vehicle bearing a resemblance to Landmaster arrived behind the finish line, in the air. Falco Lombardi, Fox's pheasant partner, emerged from the ship. "If Fox is racing, count me in. I owe him payback for that Smash battle last week," said Falco.

"On your mark, get set…"

"Hold on, now," said a mysterious voice.

"Go!" ignored Donkey Kong, and the four racers took off. Six seconds into the race, a dense fog spawned, blocking off all potential sight. In an attempt to light things up, Samus launched six missiles. The fire from the missiles repelled the fog. With a clear view, Samus took the lead, better prepared for upcoming obstacles.

From the Arwing, Falco deployed a Smart Bomb.

"This oughta do me some good." The pheasant launched the Smart Bomb at what seemed to be Landmaster. The Smart Bomb exploded on the wall of a rocky canyon, causing boulders to fall, damaging the Arwing.

"Smart Bombs and missiles have got nothing on my supersonic speed!" said Captain Falcon to himself. With that, Falcon sped ahead of Samus in her spaceship.

"Not on my watch," warned Samus, firing a barrage of missiles. She attacked the Blue Falcon with ten of the explosives. Captain Falcon expertly evaded the missiles, and as a counterattack, rode up the canyon wall to conduct a strong ram on the ship. "Wah!" Samus fell back, causing the Gunship to fly off course.

The finish line was 100 meters ahead. Fox had caught up, causing the Blue Falcon and the Landmaster to be head-on-head, while the Arwing and Gunship fell behind.

"I'm not losing this," said Fox. The vixen unleashed his laser cannon in an assault on Falcon. The laser cannon missed when Falcon drove ahead, crossing the finish line. Second, third, and fourth place went to Fox, Falco, and Samus respectively.

The afterward congratulatory moment was swiftly ceased when a character mounting a motorcycle performed a quadruple flip in midair, landing near the racers.

"Didn't I tell you four to hang on, now?"

"The race was about to start. You know, there's such a thing as impatience," said Fox. "Hey, can you cut to the chase? I'm getting impatient."

"Testing my speed is my ultimate goal. As long as I race the fastest one here, Captain Falcon, I'll forgive you guys."

"Now just who are you?" questioned Falco.

"I'm an Excitebiker."

"I heard of you. Planned for Melee, weren't you?" recalled Samus.

"When d'ya want that race, Biker? Any time's good for me," said Captain Falcon.

"One hour, and let's meet at the deadliest course you've got," arranged Excitebiker.

"I've got somethin' in mind," said Falcon.

Twenty minutes later, Excitebiker was polishing his motorcycle. For practice, he used a ramp to jump over three mud pits. The third pit was the largest, and the pit in which Excitebiker faceplanted.

"No, no. That just can't do." Excitebiker continued his practice with jumping the third pit. Captain Falcon unleashed a barrage of punches upon the Blue Falcon, as a test of durability. The vehicle was left unharmed.

"You tanked that, but what about this?" Falcon's hand lit on fire as he prepared his signature move. "Falcon…PUNCH!" The vehicle was left unharmed. "Perfect."

The time for the race had now come. The racers lined up their vehicles on the starting line of Death Wind, a vicious planet and also racing track. Seen in the bleachers were Samus, Fox, Falco, and several of the F-Zero racers.

"If anyone can beat that Falcon, I'll pay them great tribute," said Samurai Goroh, one of Captain Falcon's biggest rivals. Behind the bleachers, the villainous Black Shadow was scheming.

"Oh, don't worry. No one's going to beat Falcon. That's what I'm counting on," whispered Black Shadow, disappearing in a blur of darkness shortly afterward.

Donkey Kong started the race. The competitors took off, casually bumping each other. A hazardous wind storm spawned. Excitebiker was able to surpass the wind storm, while Captain Falcon was caught, thrown to a spike pit. Barely landing to the right of the pit, Falcon drove up a hill to catch up with his opponent. He wasn't prepared for loss.

A cloud of acid rain appeared. The toxic liquid poured from above, melting Excitebiker's wheels and helmet. The acid rain simply dripped off the Blue Falcon, with the vehicle left unharmed. Excitebiker's motorcycle drooped, until eventually collapsing. He replaced the wheels, in addition to his helmet, and rejoined the race.

A wall of green aliens blocked the path of the racers. These aliens resembled turtles, wearing shells on their backs, with green skin. Flying out of the mouths of the alien species were slimeballs, sticking to Excitebiker's helmet and Captain Falcon's windshield. Neither competitor was able to see, an event leading to the Blue Falcon crashing into Excitebiker's motorcycle. The motorcycle spun rapidly, and in a top-like motion, knocked aside every alien in Excitebiker's way.

The finish line was right behind the cluster of aliens, and was crossed by the Excitebiker in his spin.

"I knew I'd win," unhumbly stated Excitebiker. Out of nowhere, a bomb of darkness exploded, bringing the death of Excitebiker.

Black Shadow teleported into the area, observing the effects of the explosion. "I see my trap worked. With Captain Falcon gone, I can-"

"Falcon Punch!" An aerial Captain Falcon descended, throwing his signature punch in the process. Black Shadow was sent flying.

"How could my plan fail? It was foolproof!" said Black Shadow. "The important thing is that I know you can be beaten. In a race, mainly. But just a race isn't enough to prove you're nothing more than a pathetic little worm."

An elongated arm of darkness appeared from Black Shadow's arm, tightly gripping Captain Falcon and pushing him against the ground. The arm relocated from Falcon's back to his neck, choking the racer. Excitebiker drove into the arm, deflecting the darkness and freeing Captain Falcon.

"He's back? How come the explosive didn't work?" questioned Black Shadow.

"There's more than one Excitebiker around these parts," stated the second Excitebiker. Excitebiker reached out a hand to help Captain Falcon up.

"One so evil as you can't ever be as good a racer as we are," said Captain Falcon. Taking it as a challenge, Shadow teleported into his vehicle of choice: the Black Bull. The heroic racer of the flaming fist mounted the Blue Falcon.

Black Bull and Blue Falcon clashed and collided, neither exerting more power than the other. The tie became broken as Excitebiker pushed as assistance to the Blue Falcon, and the Black Bull was launched back. A large orb of darkness was generated around the Black Bull, fired at the Blue Falcon. Using the front of the Blue Falcon as a ramp, Excitebiker became airborne, using the spin of his front wheel to reflect the orb.

After the biker's landing, the racers watched Black Shadow hit with his own attack. The vehicle was flipped over on its back, as Excitebiker and Captain Falcon performed a driving forth combo attack to launch Black Shadow far away.

"Well, I may not be the fastest racer in Nintendo, but I sure am alive," joked Captain Falcon.

"And the funny thing is, that Excitebiker wasn't even the fastest of the bunch, yet he still won."

"Oh boy. Does 457 kilometers per hour mean anything around here?"


	5. Show Me Your Moves

Marth, skilled swordsman and great prince, was giving a demonstration. Sitting on a log and watching the demonstration were Ness, Olimar, and Isaac.

"One of you, come up and give me your best shot," instructed the prince. Volunteering, Isaac stood and drew his trusty blade, a Long Sword. Said sword gave him a minor boost in attack. It was one of the Venus Adept's most relied on weapons.

"Here I come!" From a foot away, Isaac swung the Long Sword in a powerful slash. The slash had no effect on Marth. From behind, Ness was clapping at the prince's feat.

"What you just saw was the power of my sword, Falchion. Falchion negates damage from direct attacks, meaning only projectiles hurt me when it is in my possession," explained Marth.

"So only projectiles can hurt you?" asked Ness.

"Ness, what are you thinking?" said Isaac.

"PK Rockin'!"

"Ness, no!" said Isaac. Horror struck as the young boy's signature PSI attack occurred. To everyone's surprise, the attack did no damage to Marth.

"That was the power of the Darksphere. This sphere can negate all damage, no matter the type," explained Marth. This time, both Isaac and Ness were the ones clapping.

"Your moves, they are the key," said a strange voice. Up on a towering cliff stood Black Mage, a third-party character from Square Enix's Final Fantasy. Using the Teleport move, Black Mage appeared sitting on the log with Olimar.

"We're all RPG characters here," continued Black Mage. "Other than Olimar, of course."

"I don't see where you're going with this," said Marth.

"Us RPG-ers rely on our moves for fighting. Some of us have lame moves, others have strong moves."

"I'll repeat, I don't see where you're going with this."

"Yeah, cut to the chase already," added Isaac.

"Fine. My point is that we must take pride in every move we make, for it is how we live our life. Thank you." Black Mage expected applause, irritated when he didn't get any. "Clapping, please?"

"Well, we don't clap for things that make no sense," said Ness, stirring laughter from Marth and Isaac.

"Then be that way. Meanwhile, I'll start up a demonstration of my own."

"Okay, I guess you can take over," agreed Marth. Him, Ness, and Isaac took their seats on the log.

"I will show you a status effect now. This status effect will be the Sleep effect, and I will utilize my Sleep spell to induce it. Any volunteers to get a good night's rest?" said Black Mage. When nobody volunteered, Olimar was chosen by default. The mage held Olimar tightly between his index finger and his thumb.

"I don't think he's okay with being your sleep dummy," said Marth.

"He's an inch tall, he's not going to do anything," shrugged Black Mage. "Sleep!" No result. "Sleep!" No result. "Sleep! Sleep! Sleep! Sleep! Sleep! Sleep! Sleep!"

"So, got any more spheres to show us?" asked Ness to Marth.

"I'd rather take the lead in the show," said Isaac. After sheathing the Long Sword, he prepared a Psynergy attack by throwing his hands down to the ground.

"What are you about to do?" wondered Ness.

"Something really cool. Feast your eyes, on the most wondrous earthquake you've witnessed in your life. Quake Sphere!" Unexpectedly, though in a sense expectedly, a shuriken was emitted from the side of Isaac's hand. The shuriken slashed Black Mage's hand, leading to the escape of Olimar.

"My Psynergy came out wrong."

"Get back here! Sleep!" said Black Mage, chasing Olimar. "Haste!" The spell was used to increase the mage's speed, and the chase was on. Meanwhile, Isaac struggled to create his earthquake.

"Quake Sphere!" Avalanche. The Psynergy manifested an explosion on the cliff behind Isaac, and a cluster of rocks piled upon him. "I'm fine," confirmed Isaac.

"Had I used Luna, he would not have been fine," thought Marth out loud. "Luna is a skill I can use that halve's someone's durability." As an example, Marth picked up a Purple Pikmin left behind from Captain Olimar. A blue crescent was depicted on the Pikmin's belly, and the Pikmin died. Ness observed in awe at the Pikmin's misfortune.

"Sweet! Let's go see what other things Luna can do," said Ness.

Ness and Marth went off and located Diddy Kong on a date with Dixie Kong. The two Kongs dined at a coconut restaurant. Ness and Marth hid behind a group of ferns used for decoration.

"Bananas, bananas, bananas. All we ever have. It's nice to finally have coconuts for once," said Dixie.

"Do it," said Ness. Marth used Luna on Diddy and Dixie Kong. Once the waiter arrived with their order of coconuts, Ness tossed a platinum band onto the table. The band deflected the coconuts so that they hit the Kongs in the face, and Diddy and Dixie were rendered unconscious. Chuckling, Marth and Ness left the restaurant.

Tom Nook stood on the Smashville stage with several other animals from the Animal Crossing series. Ness and Marth laid on a moving platform hovering above the crowd. They looked down below on the targets. Timmy and Tommy Nook, nephews of Tom, spotted Ness and Marth.

"Uncle, uncle!" The twins caught their uncle's attention, directing it above.

"Turnips, ready!" ordered Tom. All of the Animal Crossing animals picked up white turnips for use as ammunition. "Fire!"

"Teleport!" cried Ness. As a method of evading the assault of thrown turnips by the animals, Ness and Marth dashed forth and teleported back to their original spot on the cliff.

"Looks like all fun must come to an end some time," commented Marth. Olimar, still in a wild goose chase running from Black Mage, turned a left on the cliff. Black Mage crashed. Various Pikmin climbed onto him and whacked him.

"Get off me!" The mage brushed off the Pikmin, and prepared his ultimate sleep spell. "Sleepga!" Black Mage fell asleep.

"Hopefully, I'll have more success," said Isaac. "Quake Sphere!" Froth Spiral. "Quake Sphere!" Wild Growth. "Quake Sphere!"

At last, the Psynergy was succesful. The ground around Isaac began to shake, and the adept jumped up and down in joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" The ground under him caved in, resulting in the burial of the hero.

It was now the cliff's turn to shake. Marth and Ness stumbled before toppling into the collapse and destruction of the cliff. Isaac, Black Mage, Ness, and Marth, all were trapped inside the earth. In the sky, Captain Olimar and his Pikmin evacuated in the S.S. Hocotate.

_Been one crazy day, and afterward, it made me glad that I'm not from an RPG series. _Olimar smiled to himself as he wrote in his captain's log.


	6. The Wolf Retaliates

Red and blue lasers flew back and forth on Lylat Cruise. These lasers came from the Blasters of Fox and Falco, respectively, in the middle of a Smash battle. The lasers cancelled each other out, but neither space animal seemed to care, ignorantly firing the day away.

"Still don't understand why I'm not out there. Are my specials not up to par with the game anymore?" Observing the battle from a Wolfen, Wolf O'Donnell was cleaning his blaster and thinking out loud, recalling the days he was playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. A smile struck Wolf's face as he raised his blaster beside his cheek.

"Wolf, if you even think a thought about interfering, I'll give you the punishment you're asking for," warned Doc Louis, currently serving as a bodyguard. With a sigh, the wolf set down his blaster and gazed out the window of the Wolfen.

"What's wrong with me?" said Wolf.

A time after the battle ended, Wolf remained in the Wolfen. He schemed, taking advantage of the fact that Louis no longer remained to hear his scheming. "If I am out, same should apply for Falco. He is more of a clone than I'll ever be. Once I annihilate him, I'll take his place in Smash 4."

Wolf upgraded his blaster with parts of a higher potency. He took aim, and fired at an Arwing. To his shock, that Arwing, and three others, were destroyed by the blast. Wolf's plot was set.

"Popo, have you seen my hammer?" asked Nana, in the dead cold outside an igloo. The ice climber's attire consisted of a pink parka, and nothing else.

"I'm using it, but only because I lost mine," said Popo, blue ice climber. In the Smash arena, Popo and Nana proved a strong pair of fighters. "I'm hungry for nitpicker. The hammer's yours again if you can cook me one," promised Popo.

"Why exactly do I have to do your work?"

"Shall I give you an image of how you'd be without a weapon? Unprepared for an animal attack. All offense and defense you ever knew, vanished."

"Ahhh!" Nana yelled out of pain. A fierce polar bear trampled her, assaulting with violent motions of stomps, and swipes from its paws. Nana thought she was a goner, until the bear's defeat.

Mr. Game &amp; Watch made short work of the polar bear. After forcing a bucket onto its head, he banged the bucket's top using hammers. Ultimately, the intense banging and rattling brought the polar bear to its knees.

"What happened?" Popo rolled out the igloo to observe a polar bear laying with its face down. "Nevermind about the nitpicker, Nana. I got myself a feast!"

Overhead, Wolf looked down below, focusing on the frozen tundra underneath. He opened the window of the Wolfen, aiming the upgraded blaster, at no target in particular.

"Melt." The following event was a disaster to the Ice Climbers. Brought about was pure devastation, and a dreaded sight to behold. Wolf's laser liquidified the arctic to the worst flood known to Nintendo. The Ice Climbers and Mr. Game &amp; Watch were washed away, barely surviving the mass of water.

"We aren't going to let him do this. Right?" A muddy Nana drank hot chocolate on a wooden bench in a log cabin. "No, we can't. Destroying our lives with the pull of a trigger."

Carved in the bench was a depiction of the upgraded blaster. It was feared by everyone who had witnessed it.

"Blastex. I'm going to call Wolf's gun Blastex," said Popo.

"If we knew what was in it, perhaps we could counteract the parts and stop Wolf that way," Nana suggested. Peppy Hare entered the cabin. If anyone knew about technology, it was that very hare.

"Peppy makes his grand entrance, yes yes. Mr. Game &amp; Watch was worked up and needed my help, that's why I am here. For clarification, would this have to do anything with Wolf?"

The Ice Climbers exchanged glances, then nodded.

"He's a very bad threat. A bad threat indeed," warned Peppy.

"But that doesn't mean we can't stop him," said Nana.

"Of course not. Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to have any sort of superpowers, would you?"

The Ice Climbers shook their heads.

"Bombs? Swords? Anything? This isn't very good. Retro characters aren't the best at combat."

"Teamwork is all we need," said Nana, hi-fiving Popo and Mr. Game &amp; Watch.

"Teamwork, and Slippy's aid."

"Slippy Toad? The engineer?" Popo's eyes lit up.

"He can construct us a device that counteract other devices."

"That sounds like a plan," said Nana.

"I always look forward to everything that Slippy does. He can build rockets that launch mountains off into space!" said Popo.

"l'll dismiss that myth right here and now. Good enthusiasm, though," said Peppy Hare.

"Bark!"

"Quack!"

"Bark!"

"Quack!"

"Woof!"

"Squawk!" A team consisting of a dog and a duck, together referred to as Duck Hunt, arrived in the cabin. "Woof woof!" The dog continued on making noises.

"We can't play right now. Maybe later," said Popo to Duck Hunt. "There's two of you. Just play together."

"Meanwhile, I'll make contact with Slippy." Peppy left somewhere, while the dog licked the mud off Nana's parka.

"Nobody to lick my mud?" complained Popo. "That didn't sound right."

"None of us can fight. That's what bonds us together. We unite against a common threat. Popo, Mr. Game &amp; Watch, dog, duck, and I." started Nana.

"Teaming with the other retros?" said the male climber.

"Will you all help restore justice? Our home is destroyed at the moment. We'd appreciate you on our team." continued Nana. Mr. Game &amp; Watch let out beeping sounds, and the dog and the duck yapped.

"Hard to make out what they're saying, isn't it?" said Peppy, returning to the cabin. "Slippy's coming. We came up with an idea together. Watch for Arwing to be outside just shortly."

Falco found himself in fear. Backed up against a wall, he faced the might of Blastex's laser. Wolf launched his gun's blast, disappointed when the pheasant target received rescue from Bullfrog, Slippy Toad's Arwing. Stationed in the flying Arwing were the Ice Climbers, R.O.B., Duck Hunt, and Mr. Game &amp; Watch, Peppy Hare, and Slippy Toad.

"We aren't off easy. Watch the enemy fire," ordered Peppy. Falco obeyed, giving directional commands on how to avoid the Blastex. Evasion was rather difficult once Wolf sprinted to get closer, but it was accomplished.

R.O.B. laid on a metallic table inside Slippy's laboratory. It was the room in which Star Fox vehicles were constructed. R.O.B. was a tiny toy, incapable of moving through self-propelled means.

"A conversion method. A machine becomes another machine," explained Slippy, twisting some screws into R.O.B.'s open chest.

"Do whatever's necessary for stopping Wolf," said Nana. The heroes observed for a good six minutes before realizing their impatience, moving elsewhere to pass the time.

"Falco isn't a topic anymore. He isn't one to worry about. I must worry about every Smasher that isn't me. My fury has been released," said Wolf. "This gun's capability isn't meant to be used against one. It is meant for as many as possible. My vow is to bring down the entire game of Smash Bros. Nothing is left after I reign supreme."

Howling with insanity, O'Donnell pounced. Blinded with rage, he used Blastex to vaporize the ground underneath. Afterwards, an entire field of grass was held victim, burned by the Blastex.

"Living, breathing targets are what I seek."

Dark Pit was a distance away from Wolf. He was incapable of realizing who the space animal actually was at the start. "Viridi, grant me the Power of Flight!" The cloned angel dashed and soared over a crater previously created by Blastex. His wings glowed with green energy to support Dark Pit.

"That's Wolf!" observed the angel. Speechless, Wolf attempted to vaporize Dark Pit. He flew aside, but his wing burned off, as it was still caught in the laser. "No use flying with the lack of a functional wing." Dark Pit equipped Electroshock Arm, charging a physical, electrified hit. The angel used his descent to glide into Wolf and attack.

"Get away." Wolf deflected Dark Pit using his foot, following up with blasting.

"Bumblebee!" Proud to have activated a pair of Powers from Palutena, Dark Pit teleported behind Wolf and fired the Silver Bow weapon. Wolf slashed the silver arrow, cutting the projectile in multiple pieces.

"Super Speed!" Reaching sonic speeds, Pittoo made an escape by running. Persevering, Wolf used the Blastex anyways. Dark Pit zoomed over, dodging the Blastex's laser. "This Power is good for more than just travel," Dark Pit said to himself.

Dark Pit returned, crashing into Wolf and knocking him down. He crouched aside the wolf's head, preparing to disarm him of his weapon.

"Get away!" With his claws held straight, Wolf jabbed into Dark Pit's chest. The angel collapsed in agony. "Horrible. A Pit clone."

"Meet, R.O.B.!" introduced Slippy, showcasing the toy. R.O.B.'s body was now a green cylinder. His arms were gone, and several hands stuck from the side of the body. R.O.B.'s neck extended, as well as his head. A switch rested atop his head, and his base had been converted into a handle.

"No name change?" wondered Falco. "That's unusual."

"Previously Robotic Operating Buddy, R.O.B. is now Redesigned for Opposing Blastex. R.O.B." explained the toad.

"But can't he oppose any device?" asked Peppy.

"Moving on. The switch on R.O.B.'s head channels the disactivating ray stored in the cylinder. The ray will be emitted from R.O.B.'s head, and the ray forces any device to fail by attacking inside mechanisms. The amount of ray inside him isn't unlimited. Use him wisely."

Mr. Game &amp; Watch stepped up to take the newly improved R.O.B.

"The Great Fox is our biggest spaceship. It will combat Wolf quite well. ROB pilots the ship," said Falco.

ROB 64, a tall, yellowish robot stepped into the laboratory.

"That's two ROBs for us," said Popo. "What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing. You're all good to go," said Peppy Hare.

Duck Hunt, Mr. Game &amp; Watch, and Popo fled to the Great Fox.

"Nana, I will initiate the ship's launch once you have boarded," said ROB 64.

"Thanks, ROB. Thank you, everyone. We've enjoyed your services," said Nana.

"Are you coming?" asked ROB.

"Let's go."

Little Mac, Bowser Jr., and Pac-Man found themselves on the brink of death. Wolf had tracked down three recent additions to the Smash roster; all of which chosen over him. The lives of each newcomer flashed before their eyes as the Blastex's energy came out.

"Quack!"

In confusion, Wolf pointed the Blastex away. Little Mac, Bowser Jr., and Pac-Man made an escape, with the blast firing in the opposite direction.

"A duck?" The duck of the Duck Hunt Duo perched on Wolf's shoulder. A hammer fell on the weapon in Wolf's hand, and the dog of the Duck Hunt Duo caught the weapon in his mouth. Mr. Game &amp; Watch, the Ice Climbers, and R.O.B. took positions in a triangle around Wolf.

"I get to annihilate six of you all at once?" Wolf smiled, but his smile turned upside down once he realized he had lost his blaster. Mr. Game &amp; Watch switched on R.O.B. and pointed him at Blastex.

"Looks like Star Fox technology." Wolf performed a swoop kick to trip the dog, stealing back his weapon.

"Turn him off!" called Nana, remembering the limited energy inside R.O.B. The wolf swiftly acted and snatched the robot, pointing the ray from his eyes elsewhere. The retros had horror in their faces while watching the energy drain gradually out from the robot's body.

"Wolf, you can't! Don't be mad over disinclusion," said Popo.

"Popo…" said Nana.

"Being in Smash isn't the only thing you dream of. Correct?" said Popo. Wolf had no response. "It was fun for Nana and I when we were in Smash, yet we have other fun things-"

"It isn't a matter of fun." The switch was flipped off. "I am driven by rivalry. To see other Star Fox characters transfer over to Smash is pain to my heart."

"This is why you rebelled?" asked Nana. The duck listened to Wolf's words, and took action. He flapped his wings and soared off on a journey.

"Unless something can fill my internal gap, I have no other choice." Wolf fell to the ground and pondered his decisions for a long while.

"We've got you covered," said Popo, pointing to the sky. The duck guided an Arwing, with the whole Star Fox team inside. Both landed on either side of Wolf, and Star Fox exited their vehicle.

"You guys!" Wolf hopped on his two feet and pointed the blaster.

"No lasers, please," said Krystal.

"So all you want is time with your rivals," said Fox. "Let's make arrangements."

"Yes, let's hang out more," agreed Wolf. "Every Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday-"

"It would be better if we decide the days," said Falco.

"Can anyone be sure we can trust him?" asked Slippy.

Reading Wolf's mind, Krystal nodded to assure he could be trusted.

"Ice Climbers, I'm sorry about your home," apologized Wolf.

"That's alright," accepted Nana.

"You didn't make it any hotter, so it should be frozen again and suitable for living," said Popo.

Wolf was accepted into the Arwing along with Star Fox.

"I guess I don't need these anymore," said Wolf, handing Blastex and R.O.B. over to the Ice Climbers. Everyone waved goodbye as the Star Fox characters took off.

"The power of retro teamwork," said Nana.


	7. Dinner and Intimidation

"Dinner!" called Princess Peach. The royalty had cooked a meal for her friends and her. Peach was excited to hear about how good her meal had been. In came the guests, Mario and Luigi.

"Mario, Luigi, today, you will be treated to a lovely turnip salad, complete with dry oatmeal and tartar sauce," said Toad, Peach's trusty servant.

"You explained the meal well, Toad. Thank you, now bring out the plates," ordered Peach.

"I'd rather-a have le Poison Mushrooms," joked Luigi softly to his brother. "Raw Poison Mushrooms."

The Toad arrived with three plates in hand, ready to be served. Mario and Luigi, reluctant to partake in the meal, crammed into the corner.

"Something tells me you don't want to be here," guessed Peach. "Is it that you don't like the food?"

"No-a. We just aren't le hungry," said Mario. "If-a we had been le invited another day, our stomachs wouldn't-a be-a full."

Peach built up a heavy suspicion.

"Toad, take away the meals," the princess ordered. Toad obeyed, arriving quickly to carry out the meals. "Now, do you want to be here?" asked Peach.

"We-a told you. We aren't le hungry," said Mario.

"I don't understand. You're acting strange," said Peach.

"Sometimes le, it's the gender-a that determines who we hang le out with," explained Luigi. "Mario and I get le along-a well, because of gender-a."

"That's offensive. But I understand," said Toad, taking place next to the brothers. "Simply put, boys don't like to do girl things, and girls don't like to do boy things."

"Who-a wants to le do boy things?" asked Mario.

"Boy….things?" pondered Peach, showing no care of each of her Toad servants leaving the castle, going with Mario and Luigi. "I think I know what to do about this," said Peach.

Right outside Peach's castle, the boys marched in a cluster. Overhead, they observed Peach with her floating ability, drifting in the sky.

"What could she be doing?" asked Yellow Toad.

"Don't worry about me. All I'm doing is gathering some friends for a girls' night out," said Peach, before floating out of sight.

Samus out of her power suit was known as Zero Suit Samus. She was individually playable in Smash, and also known as quite the athletic acrobat. In her free time, she would practice flips and other skills for unarmed combat.

After a set of forty flips on an individual acrobat bar, Samus hopped to a bar that was six feet higher, and performed seventeen additional flips. For an even greater challenge, she began to rise to a higher bar with a high jump. Samus achieved success as her legs wrapped around the highest bar in the set.

Climbing down, she became surprised after seeing Peach sitting at the bottom of the set.

"Nice flips," complimented Peach.

"I have to train my body. Threats can arrive at any moment."

With a gasp, Peach looked in fear toward the wall. "What sort of threats?"

"There aren't any Space Pirates, or any dangerous species for that matter, nearby. I assure, you won't be attacked. Now, did you want to tell me something?"

"Promise? No aliens around?"

"You have a scaredy cat personality."

"Or, one that doesn't like being eaten."

"Okay, Peach, it's clear you came to tell me something. Go ahead."

Peach had already began to find female characters for her girls' night out. All she needed was a suitable amount of them for the occasion. Her third character was Palutena.

"Sure, that sounds fun," agreed the green-haired goddess. "What day?"

"Uh…" started Peach. The princess wasn't sure what Palutena's reaction would be after hearing that the night was that night.

"Come on," said Zamus, escorting Palutena over. "If you can handle it, we can start this night in a couple of hours."

" 'If I can handle it?' " said the goddess. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"You don't get body training like me. Your body might not be able to support you starting the activities right away," said Zamus.

"So it's starting tonight? You know, you don't have to intimidate me to get me to agree to the date," said Palutena.

"What a relief. Trying that was making me sweat," said Zamus. "Just not used to the whole intimidation method. I just needed to use any method to get this night going."

"Since when were you so into this?" asked Peach.

"The story about Mario and Luigi you told me on the way ignited a certain part of me. Girls can have as much fun as boys can. They can do anything boys can. You don't see Mario in a bulky, heavy suit, vaporizing aliens everyday, do you?" said Zamus.

"Good talk. Pit still thinks he's stronger than I am," commented Palutena. "That silly little boy."

"Oh, and one more thing," said Princess Peach. "No fighting. This is a friendly event, so leave your weapons, okay?" Palutena obeyed, abandoning her light staff for the night.

After the encounter with Palutena, the three girls made a decision to split up and invite the rest of the guests. Princess Zelda looked out the window of her castle, expecting a guest that she had sensed a couple of minutes ago.

"ZELDA!" A call from below caught Zelda's attention, and the princess of Hyrule attended to it. Working her way down the flights of stairs of her castle, she met Princess Peach at the bottom. Peach and Zelda were good friends that both enjoyed the company of each other and did things together often, so this wasn't unusual for the latter princess.

"Do you want to hang out?" asked Zelda.

"Of course."

Distantly away from Peach and Zelda, an orange spaceship took to the skies in a quest for the next guest. Inside that spaceship was Zero Suit Samus, traveling multiple times the speed of light.

The Gunship's destination was set for the Comet Observatory, a magical place in outer space. In the Comet Observatory lived Princess Rosalina, a Mario character like Princess Peach, the relations between which often speculated.

"You see, I would accompany you in your activities," said Princess Rosalina.

"Do you have a problem?" asked Samus, hoping that Rosalina wouldn't jeopardize the night for her.

"I'm not one to go down to Earth very often. Aside from that, there are the Lumas I have to take care of." The Lumas were creatures from the Mario universe that resembled stars. They seemed small, but are actually rather powerful and could accomplish great feats.

"Can't the Lumas take care of themselves? And what if they don't want you to care for them?" the words regrettingly flew out of Samus' mouth as she covered it using her hands.

"You make a valid point."

Aran got surprised as Rosalina took no offense to what she said. Her intimidation had actually worked.

"I'm sure the Lumas could use a break. It also wouldn't hurt to try new things. I mean, we all go to Earth during Smash battles," explained Rosalina.

"Sounds good."

It was becoming dark in the country of Ylisse, with the coming of nightfall. Lucina searched weakly through the location, and encountered a shop. The shop's owner put his items away, preparing to close down for the night.

"Got one last sale inside of you?" asked Lucina. Shaking his head, he barely acknowledged Lucina as he packed away physic staves into a cart. "Is nighttime making you crazy?" she asked. The confused shopkeeper ceased his packing momentarily to face Lucina.

"Ma'am, this isn't a good time."

"But why is that? Just sell me a recover staff. What time of day will keep you from doing that?"

"Just leave."

"What weakling body do you have, that the time of day stops you from simply selling someone a staff?" Lucina said, lightly poking the shopkeeper in his stomach using her Parallel Falchion. Suffering discomfort, the shopkeeper placed a recover onto his table.

"1950 gold." After making the trade, the swordsman was met by Palutena.

"That's what intimdation can do for someone when effective," explained Lucina. "So, what brings you to Ylisse?" Lucina asked the goddess.

"Something, urgent."

"Just know, you don't have authority as a goddess in this territory. Only Naga."

"Well that's too bad."

"Still got something to tell me?"

"Are you up for a night of fun?"

"You can't go wrong with that. Who's coming?"

"Just the girls of Smash."

"I am a girl of Smash. Let's go."

"Without your weapon. Leave it here."

"Oh, this?" Lucina drew the Parallel Falchion. "I guess I won't need it. Fun, not fighting." With that said, the swordsman talked to the shopkeeper with her blade extended.

"Can I trust you with the honor of holding my sword?" asked Lucina. Feeling the blade, the shopkeeper stopped to make a decision. Thinking of no reasons to not hold the sword, he agreed. He put the sword away in his bag. Lucina rejoined Palutena as the women made their way to catch up with Peach, Zelda, Samus, and Rosalina.

"Role call time." Peach stood with the girls with a sheet of paper in hand. "Rosalina."

"I'm here," said Rosalina.

"Palutena."

"I'm here as well."

"And me too," said Samus hastily and impatiently.

"Rosalina, Palutena, and Samus are here. Who's next? Lucina," continued Peach.

"What exactly will we be doing tonight?" asked Lucina.

"You'll find out after we complete role call. Zelda, are you here?" asked Peach.

"Present."

"Great. So, any ideas?" asked Peach.

"I was hoping you'd actually be prepared, so we could start right away," said Lucina.

"There's a gym two blocks from here," said Zelda, looking to her right.

"No thanks, exercise isn't my thing," said Lucina.

"No exercise involved. Instead, we can play…dodgeball!" suggested the Hylian princess. "Anyone up for the challenge?"

"Three versus three. Lucina and Zelda and I will be on a team, and Rosalina will be with Samus and Palutena," said Peach.

"Good choices," said Rosalina.

"Yeah, my team will wipe the floor with yours," trash talked Lucina. "I'll show you at the court."

Inside the gym, the characters took their sides of the dodgeball court. Each was touching the wall, their eyes set on the eleven dodgeballs on the middle line. Jigglypuff stood on one end of the line, and let out a sound to begin the match.

Palutena levitated over to a dodgeball near the left, and picked it up. Lucina had also picked one up near the goddess. As Lucina took some quick hops back, Palutena threw a ball. The swordsman darted over to the side as the ball whizzed by. Palutena picked up a second ball, met with a dodgeball from Lucina to the back in the process. Jigglypuff blew a whistle. He pointed at Palutena using his stubby hand, and motioned her away from the court.

"Let the floor-wiping begin," said Lucina. Rosalina moved near her, two balls in hand. Princess Peach stood behind Lucina while holding a ball.

"Get a ball," whispered Peach to Lucina strategically. The swordsman squatted and rolled over as Peach immediately threw at Rosalina. The star princess dodged, and threw a ball at Lucina. Lucina jumped away. "Throw now!" said Peach. Rosalina got hit by both Lucina and Peach simultaneously, in her left hip and on her cheek.

"TWEET!" Jigglypuff motioned Rosalina away from the court. "TWEET TWEET TWEET! TWEET TWEET!"

"She's already off the court," said Palutena.

Jigglypuff shrugged his tiny shoulders, as both him and Palutena watched the remainder of the game. Zelda and Samus were squaring off, and constantly stepping to either their left or right, trying to perceive their opponent's next move. Each held a dodgeball.

"Get her out!" cheered Peach. Samus took six wide steps back and hurled her ball straight at Zelda's face, but the princess crouched and evaded. Zelda threw her dodgeball for Samus' chest, celebrating when it hit.

Jigglypuff blew his whistle, and declared the game a win for Peach, Zelda, and Lucina.

"Don't mess with the best," taunted Lucina. "Give us all you got in the next round, okay?"

"Are you proposing that we-" started Samus.

"One of us could get injured if we do it, so I'm opposing simply based off of safety reasons ," said Peach. "We will all play fairly."

"Okay, I guess we'll have to destroy them a second time then," said Lucina. "If they aren't allowed to use their abilities and help themselves out. My team and I will avoid using our own powers, so just you guys will be able to use them."

"I can't really do much without my suit, so…" said Samus.

"Making it even more fair," nodded Lucina. "Take your sides, girls." Lucina, Peach, and Zelda returned over to their wall, facing Palutena, Rosalina, and Samus on the opposite side of the gym.

"So it's a match where we can use powers. Palutena, you should be on this," said Rosalina. The goddess smiled and gave a nod, along with a head tilt. The players showed intense expressions on their faces, preparing. Jigglypuff's blaring whistle screeched throughout the room when it was time for the game, with Palutena reacting to the noise instantly.

Thirty minutes passed by, and the goddess and swordsman had been in a dark alley, as Lucina had a nasty head injury. A soft blue light glowed, with Peach, Zelda, Rosalina, and Samus as spectators for what was happening to Lucina.

"This was why you should have listened. It was only a matter of seconds before she used some sort of destructive power, and it went wrong," complained Peach.

"I'm fine, princess." The girls turned to witness Lucina's amazing recovery from Palutena's Meteor Shower attack. "You placed a ban on our weapons, but it's not like I needed any."

"Thank Ylissean magic, for Lucina's healing," said Palutena. "She's completely healthy, and doesn't even need support to hold her up. Are any of you hungry? Because this calls for a meal."

The group, enjoying Palutena's call for food, headed out, departing in a search for somewhere to eat. Through the streets, they walked, checking in all directions.

"I really can't wait for telling those Smash boys about tonight. Don't know what they'll think or say, and that's why I'm excited," said Samus.

"Oh, is that why we're all here?" asked Rosalina.

"We have to show that girl stuff is equal to boy stuff. When we do, no more discrimination," said Samus.

"I'd think you would have showed that numerous times, Samus. That power suit makes you incredibly strong. If a boy watched your battle, no doubt they'd see how good women really are," said Zelda.

"Hey, that's all me. Seeing as you five can't shoot beams from an arm cannon, this will be good for you."

A couple minutes passed by before Peach, Samus, Lucina, Rosalina, Zelda, and Palutena noticed a restaurant. The restaurant was empty of any other customers, as was expected due to the late time.

"Customers!" A cheery voice shouted throughout the room.

"It's Isabelle!" said Peach. From the Animal Crossing games hailed this animal, serving as the secretary for Villager.

"Did she mean it? Is someone here to order?" asked a small, brown tanuki: Tom Nook. Emerging from his sides were two tanuki resembling him in face, but not personality.

"Timmy, I want to do the greeting!" said Tommy Nook to his twin.

"Guys, all we want is some food," said Palutena.

"Are you ready to order?" asked Isabelle, the waitress for the restaurant.

"Large onion fries for me," said Lucina.

"To remind me of home, I want dry oatmeal, turnip salad, and tartar sauce," said Peach. "Such a pleasant surprise those things are on the menu."

"What isn't on the menu? It's nine pages long!" exclaimed Zelda. "Isabelle, my order is two slices of mushroom pizza, with a side of potato wedges. For a drink, give me a pineapple smoothie."

Palutena, Rosalina, and Samus went on with inspecting the menu to see what they wanted to order.

"Cockroach salmon? Roasted vanilla bars? Please, nobody order from page 5," said Lucina, who, despite having ordered, was still looking at the menu.

"Daddy, she has long green hair!" pointed out Tommy Nook at Palutena.

"Tommy, she doesn't like it when she's talked about," said Tom Nook, pulling his adopted son back. "And don't get started about her beauty, Timmy."

"Does the brown-haired lady like being talked about?" said Tommy, referring to Zelda.

"She has beauty," said Timmy.

"Okay, time to go back," said Tom Nook hastily, shooing the twins to the side. At the table, the girls were finishing up orders.

"Lime scallops and tenderized steak," was Samus' order.

"Parmesan cod," for Rosalina.

"Passion fruit bread and a grape tart," said Palutena. Isabelle jotted the food onto her notepad with a miniature pencil, and darted away.

"Franklin! Get cooking," called Isabelle to a pink turkey dressed in chef clothes. He had helped the villagers of Animal Crossing during a Harvest Festival by cooking food for the bunch. Because of this, the bird was chosen by Tom Nook for the restaurant.

"Those kids were really eyeing you," teased Lucina, squishing Zelda's shoulder.

"Yeah, you should give them a try," joined in Palutena, causing the rest of the group to chuckle.

"You know, they are rather cute. But my heart belongs to Link," said Zelda. "If only he weren't busy adventuring, and saving the day from those like Demise, Ghirahim, or ultimately Ganon."

"I feel you. Mario is always up and battling those evil turtles. Similar to your guys, but less based around darkness," said Peach.

"Oh, Doc Louis. How I love him. Not to mention that he retired from fighting, which lets us go out on a romantic date at any given point," said Palutena, expressing her love for the Punch-Out! boxer.

"Doc Louis, that boxer?" Lucina wanted to make sure she got her facts straight before criticizing.

"We're both the mentors of Nintendo. We care so much about our students. That's what we have in common," said Palutena to defend herself. "And I really care for someone who isn't a weakling."

"Food's here," said Isabelle politely, balancing six trays on her arms along with a cup in hand. Peach and Zelda took the food from Isabelle, passing it out to everyone.

"Thank you," Peach said, and Isabelle dismissed herself. As the girls ate, they again met up with Timmy and Tommy, sticking their heads up from the seats behind them, and staring straight at the girls' faces.

"Beauty."

"You're too young to be thinking about that, now!" said Tom Nook, hurrying to take his sons away. "Timmy, don't get clingy!" he said while tugging on the legs of the small tanuki.

After all of the food had been finished, the struggle to prolong the night with activities continued. It took Samus, Zelda, and Palutena a while to realize that the other half had vanished, not anywhere to be seen.

"Maybe they were through with us," suggested Palutena. "It must've been Zelda's loud slurping in that smoothie of hers."

"I'm not the one who ordered passion fruit bread. Who does that?" fought back Zelda.

"They wouldn't just abandon us. The only logical reason we have is a Smash battle," said Samus. "Zelda, can you sense their location?" The princess closed her eyes and focused.

"You're correct." Zelda opened her eyes once more and looked at Samus. "It's a team battle, and Peach, Lucina, and Rosalina are all on the same team."

"But if we're still here, it can only mean-" started Samus. Without telling what she was talking about, she dashed off at the highest speeds her acrobatic legs could take her. Just outside the city was Samus' Gunship, and she boarded it. Taking off at the speed of light, she reached a gigantic screen in a matter of six seconds.

Zero Suit Samus was at a Smash screen, one of the places for the characters to watch any and every Smash battle that took place.

"Peach? Rosalina? Lucina?" Samus had forgotten about the disability of everyone participating in battle to interact with, nevertheless hear, anything from the outside Nintendo world. Aran observed as Peach floated down onto WarioWare, Inc. using her trusty parasol, Lucina used Warp magic to appear on the stage, and Rosalina used dust to uncover the appearance of her and a Luma.

Samus' eyes wandered to the other side of the screen, widening as they saw her friends' opponents. They were top tiers, and sure to destroy the girls. Diddy Kong emerged from a barrel, Pikachu was released from a thrown Poké Ball, and Captain Falcon hopped confidently out of the Blue Falcon.

**3\. 2. 1. GO!**

"Don't worry, I'll save you," Samus whispered.

Diddy Kong charged his Peanut Popgun, and Captain Falcon ran in with Pikachu. Rosalina used Star Bits, with Captain Falcon and Pikachu jumping effortlessly over the attack. Lucina used Dolphin Slash, hitting Captain Falcon in the chest. As punishment, the racer Knee Smashed her near the ledge. Peach performed a Peach Bomber, with Captain Falcon dodging and attacking her instantly with a grab. His up air was capitalized on with a pair of up aerials.

Rosalina grabbed Diddy Kong, using her wand to throw him off the stage. The Kong jumped to grab the ledge, rising off and instantly f-airing. The Luma took some damage, but so did Diddy Kong after a pair of pounds from him.

"PIKA!" called the electric rat. Lucina used Counter standing next to Pikachu, in an attempt to return the damage back. It failed, after Captain Falcon's grab.

Diddy Kong used Monkey Flip, and latched onto Rosalina. After raising his little arms for a pound, all characters went into the WarioWare, Inc. elevator. The mechanic of the stage was to give small tasks to the characters, and give out rewards for their completion. Rosalina and Lucina were both sent to the middle of the elevator, due to Diddy Kong and Captain Falcon respectively.

**Chisel it!**

The girls focused on chiseling the marble pillar in the middle of the screen. They could all receive a group reward that way.

"Falcon Kick!" Rosalina, Luma, and Lucina were all attacked by the captain's one flame kick attack, destroying the Luma and deterring their hopes of passing the microgame. Diddy Kong and Pikachu used their forward throws repeatedly, passing Princess Peach to each other in the process. All actions on the Smash screen froze, the match officially ended.

**NO CONTEST**

The assortment of spectators for the match received disappointment, dissipating from the Smash screen. Some simply moved to watch a different match, while the rest left the area completely. Zero Suit Samus strolled in front of the screen, glad when her friends teleported away from the match.

"You've been saved from the boys. If you lost that match, everything we were riding on would've been lost," explained Samus.

"I never thought of it like that, but thank you," said Rosalina.

"How did you do it? I thought Smash players and Master Hand were the only ones who could just end a match," questioned Lucina. "Was it some sort of lever?"

"That's exactly how. It wasn't that difficult, nor was there difficulty to figure it all out. Now, hop into my ship and we can go."

"What was that for?" said Diddy Kong. The girls turned, seeing Diddy, along with his teammates from the battle. "Can someone explain why the game's over?"

"I'd rather not," said Samus, motioning her friends to the Gunship. With all the passengers inside, Samus blasted back to the city, at faster than light speeds, for resuming the night. Landing just outside with the ship, they hopped out, and progressed through the streets on foot.

Palutena and Princess Zelda had nearly lost all their hope of regaining their friends, without any plans to stay much longer.

"WE'RE COMING!" called a distant voice. Palutena and the princess pointed their heads in the direction of that yell.

"We need to let them know where we are," said Palutena. "And I've got just the thing." Peach, Samus, Rosalina, and Lucina wandered down road after road at decent pace, looking in all directions.

"We can't be lost forever," said Rosalina. Eight seconds later, the four girls headed to the sight of a firework that had just been fired off to the sky, high enough for them to see. The firework was Celestial Firework, one of Palutena's many Powers.

"Rescue mission: success," said Samus. "We didn't let those boys separate us. Right, guys? Oh, I mean, right girls?" Aran was surrounded in light laughter about the mistake, shaking it off almost immediately.

"Rollerskating, anyone?" suggested Zelda, using her hand to designate a rollerskating rink.

"Just need something to get that, icky boy stuff out of my head," said Peach. "Lead the way, Zelda." Zelda gladly served as the guide.

"No sizes fit me," complained Peach while sitting on a bench. Any time she attempted to put on a skate, it slipped right off of her miniscule feet. "You girls can skate without me." Sighing, the pink princess put back on her slippers, and without a warning, disappeared in a quick, firey flash.

"What a skate," reminisced Samus, approximately one hour after Peach's disappearance. All of the girls rolled out of the rink area. "I didn't know that we all had so much experience. Everybody stayed up the whole time, and it wasn't a repeat of Palutena vs Lucina in dodgeball."

"Skating's not important anymore. Peach is in trouble," sensed Zelda. As proof, she pointed to the skating bench, a place where Peach was absent. The girls casually replaced their skates with their normal footwear as they spoke of the situation.

"You can't be sure of anything just yet," denied Lucina. "PEACH!" No answer.

"How about now?" snapped Zelda sassily. "She's…in the bowling alley?" Now, even Zelda was beginning to question the results of her psychic senses.

"If my suspicions about her kidnapper, or should I say, kidnappers, are correct, then it isn't that bad of a problem," said Samus.

"Explain," said Palutena.

"If my suspicions are correct, we lost Peach to the only ones who had a problem with her today. Even though, it was me who ended the match."

"Peach, she's in trouble. Rescue mission #2 must begin now," said Zelda.

"Without weapons?" said Lucina, receiving a slight nod from the princess.

"Why are you guys so slow? Move out!" rushed Samus, getting everyone to pile out the door of the rollerskating rink.

"Where can we find this bowling alley?" asked Rosalina. Zelda dashed to the right, and the women knew to follow. They reached their destination, slamming the doors open right before stepping inside.

"They're here," said Captain Falcon. Beside the racer were the very electrical rat and small Kong themselves, his cohorts. "That wasn't the nicest thing there, to go and do that, Samus."

"I'm sorry, I had to confess that it was you," said Peach, standing from a seat for a bowling lane.

"How can we get her back?" asked Samus, taking a step towards the males in the room. "More Smash?"

"I think we're in this alley for a reason," said Palutena softly. Captain Falcon, Pikachu, and Diddy Kong nodded, with Falcon holding up a black bowling ball.

"The best collective score gets to keep Peach," said Diddy Kong.

"But first, decide your bowlers," said Captain Falcon.

"Palutena, Samus, and Lucina, I'm counting on you to play Mario. Rescue that princess!" said Zelda.

"Good choices," said Rosalina.

The bowling orders were Lucina, Samus, and Palutena for the female side. Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, and Pikachu bowled in that order. Lucina picked up an orange ball and knocked down four pins, and then three pins, on her first turn. Diddy Kong bowled a strike on his first turn.

"Can you feel the loss surging through you?" said Captain Falcon.

"Samus, don't let us down," Zelda encouraged. Nine pins, and then the remaining pin.

"I've just got that accuracy," Samus said. Captain Falcon bowled a strike for his team. When it was Palutena's turn to bowl, she made her team look bad by getting two gutter balls.

"This stomp is really real," said Peach sadly. Pikachu rolled a ball down his lane, and knocked three pins down on the left. His second ball knocked a second two pins, that had been near the first pins he knocked down.

"They keep missing good strikes," analyzed Samus. "Ultimately, it's up to luck to decide whether or not we win or lose. Come on, Lucina." The swordsman and the monkey drew their bowling balls.

"Remember your courtesy. Bowler on right goes first," reminded Diddy Kong.

"True story. Step aside," supported Captain Falcon. After a snicker from the swordsman, Diddy rolled and knocked down eight pins. He got a spare in his second roll. Out of slight anger, Lucina's first roll was a gutter ball.

"Just remain calm, Lucina," said Peach.

"I've heard, that you should never tell a girl to calm down," grinned Falcon. Despite the statement, Lucina calmly bowled seven pins. Getting down from the rolling platform, she hi-fived the other women.

"Way to go!" said Samus.

"That's it," said Rosalina.

"Yet, this is even more 'it'." With a running start, Falcon slid across the floor, performed a double twist, and hurled the bowling ball into a strike.

"Pink really suits you well," said Palutena.

As all bowlers reached their tenth turns, they checked the screen for results. The girls had knocked down a total of 521 pins, but were yet trumped by their enemy's 794 pins.

"Nothing you do will let you catch up," said Diddy Kong, acrobatically leaping from the girls' lane to his own. "Just saying."

"Diddy Kong's right. I'm, no, we're, sorry for this Peach," said Rosalina.

"There's not another way?" asked Zelda.

"The best thing to do is giving up the game. Then, we won't be humiliated as badly," said Lucina.

"But it's Peach, the mother of Nintendo characters!" exclaimed Samus.

"And, a friend to us all," added Zelda.

"Diddy, help me get her into the Blue Falcon," said the captain. Lucina watched the men leave the building patiently, her mind wandering. After the doors closed behind the men, she turned back and gave an idea.

"Peach isn't going to leave us. I won't let her," she said. "Here's the plan."

"I thought I called shotgun before Pikachu did! He can't even talk." Diddy Kong was having a fuss with the Blue Falcon's driver.

"Not liking this very much," said Peach to herself.

"Why do you have to make girls feel uncomfortable?" Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Diddy Kong, and Princess Peach looked back at the alley, seeing Lucina stepping out with the others. "Nobody likes to be uncomfortable, jerks," snapped the swordsman.

"Just how smelly is it in that car of yours? If it's not suitable for kidnapping, then you've, kind of failed," said Rosalina.

"Hope you know that talking about the smell of my car isn't going to help you at all."

"By the way, the game isn't over. Don't you want to finish us off for good?" said Lucina.

"But we won," said Diddy Kong.

"Lying just makes you a worse person," said Zelda.

"Agreed," backed up Palutena.

"Well, I suppose the game could continue, before they say bye to that princess," said Captain Falcon.

"Wow! Are you actually brave enough to do something like that?" said Lucina.

"What are you-" started Falcon, before being cut off.

"Look, hand over Peach and stop acting like a dork," said Lucina.

"Your decision. Give it up and lose, or keep going, and still lose, because you cheated yourself unfairly," said Zelda.

"Go on and take her."

"Yay!" called Peach, frolicking away from Captain Falcon.

"It's time I go." He made his escape from the girls by running, leaving his vehicle behind. Pikachu jumped onto Diddy Kong's back, and the duo retreated by using the Rocketbarrel Pack.

"Very amazing. I didn't know you could perform such great things just by talking," said Peach.

"Intimidation. Most of it was Lucina's work," said Palutena.

"I think all of us learned a lot tonight," said Rosalina. "Makes me want to do it again another day."

"Some day," said Peach. Samus let out a yawn.

"I think it's time to, you know, sleep," said Aran. "We can all go home in my Gunship." Agreeing, the girls had a long, sleepy walk over to the winged, flying vehicle, and were dropped off back at the places that they were able to call their homes. Rosalina at the Comet Observatory, Lucina at Ylisse, Zelda at Hyrule, and Palutena at Skyworld. Peach was also dropped off at her own home, the Mushroom Kingdom, and more specifically, her castle.

"Some day." At a desk, Peach began to construct a giant list of women.


	8. Serious Minds Win! The Ultimate Threat

"Who did this?"

In the streets of Central City, United Federation, a humanoid hedgehog lied unconscious. The hedgehog's fur was glowing yellow for a brief period before returning to its original color, silver. On and behind the fur was a multitude of heavy scars, covering the hedgehog's body from head to toe. From a nearby alley, a humanoid black hedgehog hurried over to the silver hedgehog, kneeling down and picking up his side.

"Sonic, where are you?" asked the black hedgehog, with his head pointed to the night sky above.

"Someone as fast as me could never like quicksand." This was said by Sonic the Hedgehog, friend to the silver and black hedgehogs from before. He was adventuring through the desert region, Sandopolis Zone. It was full of quicksand, which Sonic was currently stuck in. "With quills as sharp as mine, simple sand can be torn through no problem."

Sonic crouched down to use one of his special skills. Unfortunately, he was immediately halted by the silver and black hedgehogs. Without speaking at first, the black erinaceine dropped his buddy to the sand, from his arm. Sonic took a moment to observe the scars upon the friend. Building up an aura of red energy all around him, Sonic broke through the quicksand he was trapped in using a simple jump, with a skill called Charge Jump.

"The scars, they're everywhere," said Sonic. "I don't understand."

"Silver is strong, but he wasn't able to take care of himself this time around," commented the black hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"So explain to me all the details."

"We don't have anything good to work with. Out of nowhere, no warning, Silver was beaten." Sonic walked over to Silver and shook him lightly.

"If it was as strong enough a threat to do this to Silver, why don't we have more info?" inquired Sonic.

"I'll look into this, but he needs to be in a hospital. Find the nearest one." Sonic pulled Silver onto his back, draping him onto his shoulders. "We're going to solve this," said Shadow. Sonic sprinted to help Silver to a hospital.

Sonic pushed his way through a collection of trees. Behind the plant group was a desert town, with citizens hindered by the scorching heat that gave a sunstroke ailment. From the spot Sonic was standing in, he could make out three pyramids, and an array of stone houses. The people living in the town were dressed in white clothing, and selling objects that were blurs to Sonic's vision at his current location.

Walking between two stone walls, Sonic carried his friend near a man. Showing a scared look, the man hurried away from Sonic.

"Where are you going?" Sonic rushed over to the man's side. "I won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry. There are many evil animals that roam around and attack frequently and frequently," apologized the man.

"You're forgiven. Hey, can you tell me where we are?" wondered Sonic.

"Welcome to Scaraba. Although it's small, Scaraba has the things you'd want in a town. There are a few shops, along with merchants outside with valuable items to sell." Sonic now took the opportunity to find out what items the merchants actually had, losing interest after spotting snakes, salt packets, and broken cannons. "What's wrong with your silver friend?"

"Silver, he just, had some problems in a fight. He should feel better if he sees a doctor."

"Bring your friend to the north, and check into a small building."

"Thank you." After the man continued his business, Sonic traveled to a hospital desperately. "You're going to be saved, Silver." Sonic showed his friend to the head doctor, who agreed to heal Silver for a nominal fee of two hundred dollars.

"The pain…..it's all gone." Silver stood next to Sonic, placing his hand on the blue blur's shoulder. "The doctors here may be amazing, but you're still great for doing this in the first place, Sonic."

"Without each other, we couldn't survive. Speaking of each other, we should probably report back to Shadow and discuss it all," said Sonic.

"I won't." Sporting a confused look, Sonic had a hard time taking in Silver's refusal.

"This is serious, so stop playing around. Silver, we need to go."

"When I was out there, fighting the threat, I was so limited. Because of him, I lost all my hope."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sonic, you should back down now. Surrender to this superior force."

"Surely, this 'superior force' you're talking about isn't as superior as you think."

"Don't try to resist him. I agree with you that this is serious, and it's too serious for you to be playing around, Sonic."

"Snap out of this…new state you're in. You're talking like a coward!"

"I'm talking with sense." Silver turned away, pondering the argument. Finally, the hedgehog made his departure from Scaraba by running. Sonic's head drooped to the ground, Silver's words bouncing through his head and giving a faint image of the enemy. He developed a strong sense of hate for the villain who had downed Silver, gaining determination to defeat him.

"Two of everything." At the counter of Onett Burger Shop, a smiley woman took the order of Ness, the young fighter. In a minute amount of time, the woman had a large tray ready for the boy. On the tray were two hamburgers, cans of fruit juice, coffee cups, and bags of fries. Seeing as the order would be too much for Ness alone to eat, Ness was glad that Paula had agreed to eat with him in the restaurant.

Paula was a girl that was Ness' age. Both kids had previously taken part in a challenging fight against Giygas, a universe destroyer. To defeat the enemy, they relied on their PSI.

"You have to love Onett's quick and happy service." Ness put the food on the table he shared with Paula, afterward taking a seat across from the girl.

"It's not just in Onett. You could get the same meal for the same amount of time in Twoson," said Paula. "The question I still want to know is if the two towns taste the same. Tell me what you think."

"They just might taste the same. There aren't that many differences to see between the two burger shops." Ness sipped his can of fruit juice, following up with a couple of French fries. "Regardless, the food is good in either Twoson or Onett."

Nodding, Paula tried out the meal for herself, finding that she enjoyed it. The entire meal started off as peaceful. Such peace changed after the psychic girl found herself sensing great danger. Paula ceased eating, and stared directly outside, remaining stationary.

"What's out there? What do you see?" asked a concerned Ness.

"We'll all bow down, possibly helpless, to it. The purple…cat."

"Bow down to who, now? What exactly are you seeing?" Without a word, Paula pointed out the window. Ness stood and walked closer to the door to make sense of Paula's vision. The boy jumped back suddenly when hearing scream after scream. Visually, he noticed the rear wall of Onett's town hall flying violently and crushing six civilians.

"We need to know who this is before anything else," said Ness.

"Purple cat…"

"That's all we need to know."

"Hm?"

"A member of the Smash roster, capable of crushing planets with its psychic might."

"So he's kind of like us."

"Not a he, an it. A legendary Pok_émon, one of the strongest to ever exist. His stats reign supreme over the majority under him. Its name…Mewtwo."_

_"So what does he, I mean it, want?"_

_"…..Paula, it's a dangerous scene out there. I'll need to go alone to Mewtwo and see."_

"Let's not do this, Ness. Let's not risk the bad result of two of Nintendo's all-star psychics battling it out. It's simply too much compromise. Stay in here, I'll go out for you."

"I'm not so sure about this, and I'm thinking you aren't that sure either." The sounds of destruction increased in volume, as the psychic terror, along with its attacks, neared closer to the burger shop.

"See you soon, Ness."

Paula rushed to the shop's door in a fast walk. Ness couldn't do much other than cogitate the situation presented to him. As Paula stepped into battle, the boy took a seat. Patiently, he turned to a large hope of Paula walking back in okay.

Ness' worries grew as minute passed by after minute. The dreaded Mewtwo had possibly gotten the best out of Paula, with this theory's confirmation arising when the girl failed to return after twenty minutes. Losing all tolerance, Ness decisively went to the doors to confront Mewtwo. He used his mind to open both doors simultaneously. However, before he got the opportunity to approach the scene, Onett Burger Shop was blasted apart. Floating inflexibly overhead was Mega Mewtwo Y.

"Ness, face my force. You aren't strong when compared to me." Possessing a lightweight and slender frame, Mega Mewtwo Y had grown one more appendage from his non-Mega Evolved counterpart. Sprouting long, the appendage hung near Mewtwo's pointed ears.

Ness had little time for thoughts when Mewtwo used Psychic, a telekinetic energy pulse. Moving aside to dodge, Ness' worked up some courage for the significant battle. Mewtwo generated fire within his hands, launching it as Fire Blast. Ness dodged. The Pokémon flew to Ness while using Iron Tail, a tail attack using a metallically hardened tail. Ness evaded Iron Tail with extreme ease.

Closing his eyes, the boy's mind surged with great energy, his style of fighting: PSI. PSI was usable for outstanding potential. Ness was using Teleport, a PSI move which sent him to any location he desired. His legs moved at quick speeds. Ness ran in a circle expanding outward, eventually disappearing.

Mewtwo didn't accept Ness' bailing, and used a Teleport move of its own to follow him. The Pokémon checked at the first location expected for Ness to be at: his home. Levitating right outside the door, Mewtwo charged energy. The house door flew off its hinges, but not due to anything Mewtwo did. Ness threw the door aside with his mind, baseball bat in hand and raised.

Mewtwo jumped the instant he saw Ness, unleashing his ultimate attack. The attack served as its Final Smash when playing as Mewtwo in Smash. The attack was Psystrike, a psychic move that dealed physical damage. Mewtwo projected its wave, hitting Ness straight on, but not causing a scratch, mostly causing the boy to topple. Ness rolled with his bat and swung it, knocking his foe to the street deep in Onett.

The Pokémon's head was buried unshallowly in a concrete hole, remaining so, but for a small point in time. Mewtwo broke free, standing in the street. 26 feet away drove a black van, which Mewtwo picked up by using telekinesis. The van's riders forced open their door, and frightened, tumbled away from Mega Mewtwo Y.

Ness arrived. Mewtwo used Recover and restored its own cells, healing half of its maximum health. Afterwards, it shot out the van as a projectile. Ness swung his bat to destroy the van. Aiming for a distanced attack, Ness used a signature move of his own, constructed from PSI energy and his own offensive power.

"PSI Rockin." Pointing at Mewtwo, multicolored energy surrounded the Pokémon, bombarding it. Simple bruises showed signs of damage upon its skin. Smiling, Mewtwo's hands were thrown into the air as it shone with a Light Screen barrier. Such barrier would halve the damage from attacks from Ness' PSI, activatable when Mewtwo took the PSI damage in the first place.

Ness pointed at Mega Mewtwo Y, hauling it closer, into the range of his bat. However, Mewtwo used Teleport, reappearing to Ness' side. The boy rocketed over, mightily thrusting his bat into Mewtwo's side and sending it to the ground. Strategically adapting, Mewtwo developed a counterattack to Ness' bat. Using Teleport, it bent space and placed a spoon in its hand. This spoon's size was high, a handy trait when used in battle by Mewtwo.

Mewtwo watched closely the movements of Ness' arm. The boy was at first puzzled when Mewtwo stared, and Ness stopped his actions. Shrugging it off, he swung the bat once more. His wooden weapon got blocked by its match, Mewtwo's spoon. The psychic Pokémon overpowered his enemy, hitting with a strike that tore through buildings. Ness was unfazed.

"PSI Rockin!" Mewtwo soared away and successfully avoided the PSI. It used Mimic, producing a duplicate of PSI Rockin for the Pokémon to use itself. Mewtwo unleashed its new PSI Rockin onto the target, severely scratching him.

Firing away his new psychic attack, Mewtwo failed to notice how Ness was no longer in its area. Ness instead sat against the Onett Public Library, which was near his home. Gently rubbing his wounds with nothing but two fingers did not prevent him from becoming pained as he did so. He thought about all the devastation, causable by Mega Mewtwo Y.

As Ness was thinking, Mewtwo located the boy while slightly irritated. As a miniature punishment, it used Rock Slide, spawning seven large boulders from above to wreck the Onett Public Library. Debris of both the library and boulders shot into Ness' injuries, stirring up more pain.

"Ahh…" He used Lifeup γ and restored all of his health, every single last bit. Refreshed, the boy stood, determined to end the battle once and for all. Ness flashed a hypnotic blur of PSI, Hypnosis. If it succeeded, Hypnosis hindered the enemy by putting them to sleep. Mega Mewtwo's eyes drooped as if they were heavy, and Mewtwo dropped down from the sky. It was now asleep.

"PK Flash!" Seemingly, Ness had devised a plot, one with his victory. In Super Smash Bros., Ness' PK Flash was essentially an early KO move. Otherwise, PK Flash inflicted status conditions onto all of Ness' enemies. The strongest version paralyzed, instantly defeated, caused to cry, or caused to feel strange, with unrelatively low chances of each of those effects happening. Fast asleep at the moment, Mewtwo was struck with the PK Flash. The instant defeat had a 40% chance of occuring, and did not. The crying had a 35% chance of occuring, and did not.

Ness leaned above Mewtwo, silently interrogating the Pokémon for its status effect. The answer was unobvious at first. Mewtwo used Sleep Talk, a move that called for a different move as the user slept, and made Hypnosis rather useless against it.

Confusion was another one of Mewtwo's moves from the Smash series. It caused damage, in addition to granting telekinetic effects. Confusion's main ability was confusing the target. Mega Mewtwo Y's hand stuck up to the sky, and generated a Confusion attack on Ness. The boy was rendered completely safe as he tanked the pain, and the confusion status would not affect him.

Ness tensed up as soon as he saw the Pokémon awaking, both psychics intensely serious.

"Ness, don't fight me any longer. Surrender. We both know you'll never keep up."

"Don't be so sure. Your chances of winning aren't as high as you hoped for, so stop this. This town, just leave it alone, okay? It's time for you to go." These words left an intangible burn in Mewtwo, only igniting its fury. Jerking forth, the Pokémon launched an Aura Sphere, and it blew at Ness' head.

Ness expressed no concern for the Aura Sphere, and evaded it. Aura Sphere underwent a different direction to update for Ness' current position, as if the attack was chasing the boy. It was. Ness darted around four times, but was still hit forcefully by the Aura Sphere. Aura Sphere was an attack that could not be dodged by most means.

Mega Mewtwo clenched a fist, and generated furious sparks all around the fist for a Thunder Punch. Mewtwo levitated to his target right before its move. In the middle of the Thunder Punch, Mewtwo's arm turned around, resulting in the Pokémon striking himself in the chest. Happy, Ness took hold of the Pokémon telekinetically, and slammed him to the ground.

Showing ignorance of its apparent condition, Mewtwo used Psyshock, producing electrical sparks from the tips of its fingers. Identical to what had happened with Thunder Punch, Psyshock was redirected onto Mewtwo. Those couple of instances were due to PK Flash inducing the feeling strange ailment. Because of it, Mewtwo would sometimes hit itself with its moves.

Not demanding an explanation for the ailment, Mewtwo moved on to using Calm Mind, and increased his Special Attack and Special Defense stats. Special Attack and Special Defense managed Mewtwo's energy output and intake, respectively. Mewtwo used Earthquake, and Ness dodged it by rising up, becoming airborne. Mewtwo used Telekinesis, a Psychic-type move. It took telekinetic control of Ness, preventing him from dodging Mewtwo's attacks.

Mewtwo used Focus Blast, sharpening its senses, and generating a projectile to launch. Yet, Focus Blast turned around and switched directions, striking Mega Mewtwo instead of Ness. This made the Pokémon gain heavy frustration, the emotion building as Ness continued to use PSI. He used Paralysis, which would shut down Mewtwo's body, and negate all of its motion. Mega Mewtwo Y reacted to it by pulling up Magic Coat, reflecting the status effect to Ness. Ness was paralyzed.

Somewhat fortunately, the boy wasn't completely unable to fight back. Mewtwo generated and launched a Shadow Ball. It could be seen using the Shadow Ball technique in the Smash series. Ness took control of the projectile using nothing but his mind, lobbing it back onto Mewtwo's head. Mewtwo rubbed its head to account for the damage. Creating more thunder for its fist, Mewtwo levitated closer to the boy, and used Thunder Punch. Ness constructed a Shield, psychically protecting himself from some of the damage, and reflecting damage back onto Mewtwo.

"It's clear you'll be unparalyzed soon, so I must act quickly." Mewtwo's eyes glowed green for a total of three seconds. The legendary projected its green energy onto Ness, causing the boy to flash green two times. The green energy was Disable, the last move used by Mewtwo in a Smash Bros. game. It served as the Pokémon's down special.

Ness was disabled by the move. Disabled, the last move he used, being Shield, couldn't be used again for a little while. Jumping at this opportunity, Mewtwo calmed and focused its mind. It raised its fist, building up a fighting spirit. After a starting time of roughly eight seconds, Mewtwo flew in and used Focus Punch, ripping directly into Ness' chest.

"I…feel the pain." Ness was now able to move, yet still was facing too many injuries. The boy showed off his defeat by glaring at the Pokémon floating above him, acknowledging that the supreme fighter had reigned victorious.

He collapsed, majorly sulking and taking in his injuries. Ness drifted around in his own thoughts. "Why? Why? Just tell us what's wrong. Creating all of this trouble." Twenty seconds later, Mewtwo teleported away from the scene.

"It just doesn't add up. Silver, out of everybody from SEGA, Nintendo, or other companies, is attacked and defeated. We aren't even the ones targeted by the bad guy here." Back in Sandopolis Zone, Shadow and Sonic discussed the problem. "And if Silver won't help us anymore…"

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. If we just-"

"No, Sonic. Right now, we're alone. Rational thinking is our only option now."

"Alright. Then let's get to it." Sonic and Shadow looked back on Silver in the streets of Central City, with his heavy scars.

"The only information we have is that it was a simple attack, and there's nothing that indicates there would be anything more," said Shadow.

"There are so many who would be doing this, so we should be looking at the ones who can. It has to be someone who knows how to get around, and create strategic plans."

"I don't like the number of options we're left with after that. I suggest we move in, trying to learn as much as we can."

"Yeah, there have got to be some people who can help." After the plan was set, Sonic and Shadow dashed off, reaching a crowded center that was full of characters. Standing off to the side, and listening in, the hedgehogs realized that the characters came to discuss a recent event.

"What's going on? What's the big news?" asked Meta Knight repeatedly. Eventually, he got the attention of a few characters.

"Mewtwo attacked Onett," said Donkey Kong.

"And the thing is, Mewtwo's the only one who knows why. It's very shady, and it's hard to decipher Mewtwo's actions," threw in Dixie Kong.

"Onett? Isn't that where Ness lives?" asked Marth.

"This isn't good. Onett is probably just the start of the attack," said Fox.

"Remember Sonic, rational thinking," reminded Shadow. From all around the area came gasp after gasp after gasp. In response, the hedgehogs looked over, and noticed there, levitating high in the sky, was the one that Sonic and Shadow had been searching for: Mewtwo.

"Is it going to attack?" asked Little Mac.

"It's-a giving me such le chills," commented Mario.

"Silence." Mewtwo waved its hand to initiate everybody quieting down. "As I'm sure you all know, one of the strongest Nintendo characters has fell, to me. Don't try to fight me back, if you know what's good for you."

"You must have a game plan," said Ike. The psychic Pokémon did nothing more than chuckle. Off to the side, Mario, Kirby, Link, and Pikachu met with each other.

"We're on thin ice here," said Link. "I think it's a good idea to go check on Ness. Let's check on all of Onett, even. Are you with me?"

"I am," said Mario. Pikachu nodded.

"Poyo!"

"Bad idea." The four heroes turned around, and spotted none other than Bowser, Dedede, and Ganondorf. The villains approached effectively, sporting mean looks. "Everything is finally going in our direction," continued Bowser.

"Them," said Link.

"For years on end, you've been such pains. The truth is, we're all sick and tired of this, never winning at anything," said Bowser. The surrounding crowd now began to focus their attention on the conversing characters off to the side.

"Look-a, just let us-a be," said Mario.

"We want you to look forward to the future, a future where you bow down to us. We control the flow of things. Picture, a force of us allies," said Ganondorf. "Nintendo will be ours."

"Yeah!" said Dedede.

"We told you to stay out of the way," said Link. "And if you don't, keep in mind the numbers here on both sides. I'd recommend that you just give up right this moment."

"Link-a, we should le be-a heading le out." Link turned to face Mario, Kirby, and Pikachu.

"To Onett." The villains watched as the four heroes went on their trip.

"Where are they going?" wondered Sonic out loud.

"Hah, just look at what's going on here." King Dedede spoke out loudly, drawing everybody's attention. "Mario and gang have just fled. They're defeated, and left us in control. So listen closely. We have some, changes, to make."

At Onett, the first thing that caught the eyes of the heroes was, well, nothing. Buildings had been blown into small rubble, and three fourths of the citizens were lying dead in the streets. The heroes poured in, closely observing every little thing they saw. After two minutes, they had separated from each other, with independence.

Mario was moving at the greatest speed; in eight minutes, he was closer to the back of Onett. Uncarefully, Mario found that he was walking over a squishy lump. As it turned out, this squishy lump was Ness. The plumber couldn't make out his face until it started to move, and Mario worriedly stepped off to allow Ness to breathe. Mario bent down by the psychic's side. "Ness?"

Ness remained silent. "Ness?" said Mario once more, terrified by the lack of response. "No, just…no. It-a can't be. Little to le nothing that le anybody can-a do, and le worst part is-a, nobody prevented it."

"Don't…think about that," said Ness. "Whatever it takes, that's what you need to be thinking about."

"You're alive!"

"Eh." Ness rubbed his tummy, immediately stopping after feeling the pain it caused him. "Don't say, that you can't do anything. It's better than you think." Mario looked up. "So go, go back and take action. Go, right, now." With this, Mario left to gather with the rest of the heroes, intent to stop Mewtwo.


End file.
